From Father, to Child
by AkatsukiAshe
Summary: MegamanZX Advent Series: Grey at a waterfall, mourning over his supposed 'father's' death. What if Albert wasn't really dead, what if he actual DID care about Grey at one point? Would he stil feel the same? Kindof AU. GreyXAlbert Family Complete One-shot


'You are after all, made in my image."

Grey stared blankly at the sky, looking at the beautiful waterfall ahead of him.

He lay back, his feet dangling off the edge as he placed his arms comfortably behind his back.

"Albert...you idiot. You stupid, stupid idiot. Look at you, now, you're dead."

He stared ahead at the stars, glaring harshly at the night sky.

"Why couldn't you just--...you're one of the most insane people I've met. I can't believe I'm even _**related**_ to you..."

He laughed tiredly, untangling one of the hands behind his head, reaching it out to the sky longingly.

"You're one of the most stupid, rediculous, self-centered old bastards I've ever met...but...I still miss you."

He could hear the blue-haired reploid now, 'You? Don't make me laugh. Even though you _**are**_one of _**my**_ creations, I have no interest in taking in a defective like _**you**_. You're practically _**worthless**_ to me.'

Grey laughed sadly, "But you're my dad, right? Shouldn't fathers love their children _**regardless**_?"

A harsh insane laughted cut through his thoughts.

"You were never my child. I wanted to dispose of you the moment I had learned you were still alive. I disowned you, and I have no intention of taking you back, you _**worthless**_ _**defective**_. And also, I am not, by the way."

Grey could feel the hairs behind his back spring up, "W-Wha? What are you talking about?"

A hand covered his mouth, while another hand held a blade to his throat.

"Foolish child. Even your sister is more better off than you; that stubborn girl."

Grey bit the hand, causing him to let go, and grasp the boy's arms instead.

"Don't you dare talk about Ashe that way!! We may only be half-siblings..but she means the world to me!!"

The man smirked, pressing the knife closely to his neck, leaving a thin red line of liquid to drip down his neck, and onto his shirt.

"Grey, Grey, Grey. Where would you _**ever**_ be _**without**_ _**me**_? Not here, that's for sure, you _**foolish**_ _**defective**_."

Grey struggled vainly against his captor, "If you _**weren't**_ alive...if you _**didn't**_ turn into the _**monster**_ you are now...then I wouldn't have to go through all this _**trouble**_!!"

Albert let him go, watching as the defective fell over to the ground, sobbing.

"Tch...so _**weak**_. I _**was**_ thinking of taking on the both of you, if you were _**worthy**_ enough. Now, though, I don't think I want to have to take on a _**weak**_, _**worthless**_, _**defective**_ like you."

He spat venomusly at the silver-haired child, as he felt a prang of guilt strike through his chest. 'Arghhh...what?...I should just ignore it...I meant every damn word I said...didn't I?'

Grey raised he head, as bright, green, tearstained eyes stared into the dark amethyst ones of his father.

The boy crawled over to the man, gripping onto the cloth of the man's shirt.

"You're...y-you're my...f-father, aren't y-you?! Don't l-leave!! I don't w-want to...to be a-alone anymore!!"

Albert frowned, swinging his arm away as the boy stumbled back, "I don't _**need**_ a _**useless**_, _**defective**_!!"

Grey sniffled, grabbing onto the man's pants led this time, as the man kicked the boy away angrily.

"B-But--!!"

"Tch...I should have disposed of you when I had the chance!!"

Grey gasped, clutching at his chest for a hole he knew he couldn't fill.

Albert felt as though his heart was going to break in two, as he watched the boy kneel over and smile sadly, tears dripping onto the ground like rainfall.

'Why..? I've never felt this way before...does he truely have that much of an impact on me? Am I going soft?!'

Grey lowered his head darkly, "So...I was _**never**_ loved, was I? I-If I am destined to be that way, I-I'd rather....I-I'd rather d-die now that...than to l-live...in p-pain..."

The silved haired boy stood up, and slowly walked back towards the edge of the cliff, "I-I'm...s-sorry, D-Dad...I t-tried...I-I really did...b-but--"

He smiled sadly as he fell over the edge of the cliff, falling into the dark abyss of a neverending fall below.

The ice around the man's heart began to lighten, and fade away, like how the dark of night fades away during a sunset on a spring morning.

Memories came flooding back into his mind as he rushed off the edge of the cliff after the boy,as he gripped his child into his arms, spreading his orange, glass-like wings and soaring into the sky.

* * *

Albert smiled as he pat the reploid's bright, silver hair, "My own child...my own little boy."

He smiled at the boy, already knowing that he wouldn't respond due to the fact that he hadn't even installed energy to help the boy act more...humane.

But, even knowning this, he still felt, no, hoped as though the boy were going to open his eyes, and bury his face into his chest, like all other little children do when they first meet their parents.

He smiled once more, brushing the hair off the boy's forehead, only to leave a light, kiss across the red mark.

"My little boy...my child."

* * *

Albert smiled at the memory, before placing his long trench coat over the ground to accomodate the boy.

He then lay the boy over the coat, hooking him up to a few wires, before walking over to the computers, punching many keys into the keyboard, and starting it up almost automatically.

* * *

Albert smiled at the reploid, as the boy crawled over to him, not yet knowing how to walk.

"Oh, don't crawl on the floor like that, Grey, you're going to get dirty."

He picked up the boy, before putting him onto his lap, and dusting off any dirty sticking to the clothing on him.

"D....D-Daddy?"

Albert laughed, "Yes, I'm your father."

The boy looked strangely to his finger, before pointing it toward himself, and looking up questioningly at the man, "You're...n-no...W-Who....Who is I-I?"

"Your name is Grey. I'm your father, and you are my son."

He smiled as the boy pointing a finger towards his chest, "I...I-I...is G-Grey?"

"Yes."

He looked, moving his finger and proding Albert in the chest, "Y-You....is...D-Daddy?"

Albert pet the boy's hair lovingly, as he boy squeeled in surprise, "Yes! That's very good, Grey! You'll grow up to be a very smart boy, I'm sure!"

Grey smiled, as Albery laughed once more, patting his child's hair.

* * *

Albert smiled at the thoughts, enveloping himself into his thoughts as he typed in a few more keys, before watching, and waiting as the screen began to load...

52%....

* * *

Albert turned in surprise, as a figure ran into his chest, gripping onto his shirt tightly, and sobbing into the man's chest.

"G-Grey? What's wrong?"

He blinked as Rosepark span into the room, walkign up to the two, and squeeling loudly, he pointed a prickly vine towards the boy.

"Such a handsome child! I wish to play with him!"

Albert glared at the Floroid, 'Arghh...one of the few that I regret creating...'

"What the hell are you doing Rosepark?!"

"I saw this boy walking through the halls. When he didn't respond when I asked what he was doing here, I supposed he was a spy..."

Grey looked up sadly toward the man, fear greatly present through his eyes, "S-Scary...m-mad....e-eat G-Grey...h-hurt D-Daddy..."

Albert pat the the boy on the head, before glaring harshly at the plant-like Pseudoroid.

"Get lost. I do not want to talk to you right now, and so does Grey. Please leave elsewhere."

Rosepark nodded, before turning to the boy and placing a pink rose infront of the pair.

"I'm sorry sir...sorry for scaring you and all, little boy. I hope this beautiful rose will help you feel better, after all, it should match your handsomeness~"

Albert sighed as Rosepark span away, laughing joyfully, bragging about all the things he'd do once the boy had gotten to know him abit better.

* * *

Loading....74%...

* * *

Hedgeshock shot a lightning ball at the boy, causing him to yelp in surprise, before falling back beside a small, robot mouse.

Hedgeshock laughed as the mouse exploded, causing Grey to scream and fall backwards into the wall harshly.

"That's what you get for taking away Mr. Albert from me!!"

Grey wiped the tears from his eyes, before looking back toward the small, robotic animal in confusion, "G-Grey? G-Grey....is...b-bad? N-No!! G-Grey is g-good, d-daddy l-likes G-Grey!"

Hedgeshock fumed in anger, before curling up into a ball and rolling up speed into a small circle.

"No!! Mr. Albert doesn't care about you! You're just jealous!! Mr. Albert would never want something like you!"

Just then, a door slammed open as Albert entered the room, the other Droids following his lead.

"What the hell is going on with you Hedgeshock?! I can hear you over my damned music...and my music is really damned loud!!" The condoroid screamed in anger as Queenbee shushed the robot.

"How dare you hurt that handsome little boy!! You will ruin his pretty face, idiot!!"

Albert ran over to the boy, holding him in his arms as the others continued their arguement.

"Buckfire thinks Hedgeshock is jealous. Buckfire saw Hedgeshock glare at the boy yesterday during our check-up!!"

"Ya!! Try and Pick on someone you're own size!!!"

"Urrgghhhh, Urgghhhh!!" The twins screamed at the hedgehog as they skated infront of the group.

Hedgeshock quickly denied it, as the other roids began arguing once more, irritating many.

"RAWWRRRRRR!! Will you all just shut up before I eat you all?!" The large crocoroid shouted above everyone, stomping his feet as the ground shook, scaring the other roids half-to-death.

Albert sighed, before shooing them all away, "Everyone, get back into your rooms. I'm going to go take Grey and fix the damage done to him. I will call you later to check on you all again...So, please take your time, and be patient."

They nodded as they left the room one by one, walking out to their rooms, except for Bifrost, whose walking felt more like stomping.

Albert then carried the unconscious boy in his arms, and over to his room, where he had his own private lab to check on his child.

* * *

Loading...96%...

* * *

Albert sighed as he pat his child on the head, ruffling his soft silver locks gently.

Tonight, wether he liked it or not, he was going ot have to place Grey in a tube to have a memory and an information chip installed.

He would also have a mind-control device incase he decided to turn against Albert himself.

The boy blinked as Albert smiled sadly at him.

"D-Daddy?...What....w-wrong?"

He walked up to his father, hugging the man and burrying his face into the man's chest.

"Nothing's wrong, Grey. I'm just...worried."

Grey hugged the man tighter, "D-Daddy...d-does....G-Grey make D-Daddy.....s-sad?"

Albert wrapped his arms around the little boy, caressing his head softly, knowing how Grey loved it when he did that, "Heavens no. Of course not. Why did you think that?"

Albert heard Grey sniffle into his neck, "D-Daddy...n-not want....G-Grey...anymore...?"

Albert gripped onto the boy tightly, as Grey snuggled deeper into the comfort, "I couldn't not want you anymore, Grey. You're my boy. Regardless, fathers are supposed to love their children."

Grey looked up to the amethyst eyed man, "D-Daddy...love G-Grey?"

Albert nodded, smiling at the little boy, "Yes, of course. I always have. I love you Grey, my son."

Grey smiled, before hugging the elder around the neck tightly, "Then, G-Grey will love D-Daddy too!!"

Albert laughed at the boy's simple mindedness on the subject.

* * *

Loaded. 100% Complete.

He then unhooked the boy from the machine, taking him into his arms, as bright green eyes stared at him with confusion. "Are you alright, Grey?"

The boy trembled, nodding his head as he tried vainly to sit up, only to fall back down.

Albert stared at the boy, before asking another question, "Grey...what is my name?"

The boy took out the man's hand, and Albert watched as almost emotionless eyes stared at him blankly.

The boy shaped out letters in his hands, as Albert froze in confusion, "F....V....no wait....A....Father?"

Grey smiled, nodding sadly, as Albert stared at his sorrowful green eyes, his mind blanked in shock, and realization. He held his child in his arms, holding tightly onto him, as the child lay limply onto his form.

"I'm so sorry...Grey....my son...my little...boy..." Grey smiled sadly, as they sat there, encased in each other's comfort.

* * *

'But, even if I would be useless, would you still bring me anyways? I would stil be happy, even if you would abuse me.'

"After all, aren't father supposed to love their children?"


End file.
